


Julance- Day Three; Loverboy

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerial silks, Loverboy Lance, loverboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Julance- Day Three; Loverboy

“Uhhh, Coran. I truly don’t see how this is going to help Voltron.”

“My boy! This is going to be the best part of the show, you have to do this for us!” Lance nodded and attempted the routine again, getting better with each run.

Coran had this idea that Voltron should do a tour and perform. He said it would help Voltron gain support and boost morale. Lance was supposed to be ‘ _ Loverboy Lance _ ’- a character that Coraan had concocted for him. His act would be on aerial silks and while he was enjoying the experience, Lance just couldn’t see how it was supposed to help.

The first time practicing in costume boosted his confidence. The first time performing made him feel like he was up in the clouds, metaphorically. He couldn’t sleep that night, he was too giddy. It was almost impossible to quiet the boy’s mind so he went down to the training room to work on another routine.


End file.
